The Reunion of the Races
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Spoilers for The Hunted. A missing scene at the end of The Races and just before Closing. One Shot. I thought Higson should have added a similar scene. But he didn't, so I did.


**Spoilers for The Hunted. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are all owned by Charlie Higson. I am just including a scene I wanted to see in the book.**

Ella watched from the sidelines as cuddly toys and clothes rained down from the stands. She saw the boy who had let her speak, the one with Ebenezer and Lewis, hand Malik his white Ascot shirt and put Malik on his and another boys shoulders, hoisting him up.

She had given up trying to explain who the scarred boy was moments after Malik had hugged that boy, knowing that neither Ebenezer nor Lewis understood what she was saying. Instead, she stood watching with baited breath and tear soaked cheeks, hoping that no one hurt her friend. But her fears were unnecessary since almost everyone was cheering. Ascot people cheered the loudest.

Ella pushed past Ebenezer and Lewis as Malik was paraded around the stadium. She didn't understand that they would end up where she was now, considering she was near Arno and the Mad King. She was too happy to care. People were crowding the three teens who were cheering the loudest, making it nearly impossible for Ella to get through.

She stopped and stood still as the crowed walked around her, doubt filling her small head.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? _She thought nervously. A new wave of tears started to fill her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. She was no longer smiling or laughing. She was shaking and scared. _What if he thinks I abandoned him? Or that I didn't look for him? What if he hates me?!_

Ella was so soaked up in her own fears and worries, she didn't realise what was happening until two people walked into her knocking her off her feet.

"Steady boys!" A familiar voice cried. "I don't need any more scars."

The voice was light and joking and full of happiness.

Ella looked up and saw the two boys holding Malik wobble slightly but start to regain their balance. Malik himself was clinging onto the two heads next to his hips, trying desperately to stay up.

He swayed forwards slightly and saw Ella cowering on the ground. Her face was a mix of dirt and tears. She was alright! She was alive!

Malik ignored Ed and his friend who's name he had forgotten. It began with K, of that he was sure. It didn't matter though. He sprung from their shoulders and landed in a crouch on the ground in front of Ella.

The sudden movement did knock Kyle over this time but Ed still stayed standing, half laughing at Kyle cry out in annoyance and half watching Ella and Malik.

Malik stood in front of Ella and everything froze for a second. Ella looked scared which, in turn, terrified Malik. Did she not want to be seen with him any more?

All those fears were put to rest when the little girl sprung from the floor and bolted into Malik's arms, clinging onto his neck for dear life.

Ella cried desperately, soaking Malik's new white shirt and shaking in his arms.

"You don't leave me, okay?" She was sobbing. "You're supposed to look after me an- and I'm supposed to look after you!"

Malik couldn't think of anything he could say.

In the end, he said, "Okay." and that put Ella to rest.

Isaac stood nearby and whistled and clapped. The boy from Slough, Henry, who had recognised Malik first smiled. Then he wandered off, muttering swear words. Others in the arena and in the stands started clapping and cheering loudly again. They had no idea what was going on but they got to shout loudly and they got to make lots of noise so they were happy.

Ed just watched on smiling and clapping. He could see tears coming down the side of Malik's face.

"Bloody mushy stuff." Kyle muttered, dusting himself off. Ed just snorted and gave Kyle a playful shove.

After a few minutes, people's voices were becoming hoarse and they were getting bored so the noise started dying down and people started to wander off.

Kyle motioned that he was going to go and talk to some of the other kids around but Ed stayed where he was.

Malik looked up and saw that his fans had mostly all moved on. He saw Ed and grinned, his scars making him look evil and disturbing, but he didn't care. He rubbed soothing circles on Ella's back and whispered something in her ear.

Slowly, she pried herself from Malik and look up. Her face was a mess of snot, dirt and tears but she was now grinning. She tried to clean her face as much as one can with the back of their hands.

Malik was still crouched down at her level, holding onto her shoulder like she might disappear if he let go. He motioned for Ed to come closer.

"Ella, you remember that boy I told you about when I told you my story?" He asked softly. "My friend from school?"

Ella nodded silently.

"Ella, I'd like you to meet Ed, he's my best mate." Malik said fondly.

Ella looked at Ed and grinned. Malik thought she might be more shy but she seemed too exhausted to care.

"Ed, this is Ella. She's been looking after me for a while." Malik said.

"Hi." She said, giving a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, Ella. I've heard a lot about you." Ed smiled warmly. Like Malik, his scar made his face look scary and less friendly. Ella didn't care though, especially since she had gotten to know Malik.

Ella looked up at Malik in confusion. They hadn't really had time to talk so how could he know about her? She completely forgot that Ed had been with Ebenezer and Lewis. But even then, why would they talk about her?

"Have you been looking after Malik for me?" he asked softly.

His voice was slightly condescending but she didn't care. She just nodded vigorously.

"Ella, I've been looking for you for a long time." Ed explained. Ella looked at him confused but Malik looked up curiously. "You see, I made a promise to someone that I would bring you home safely."

"Who?" Ella croaked. Her voice was sore from crying and shouting too much.

"Sam." Was all Ed said.

Ella's mouth dropped open.

"But... but- no but..." she was at a loss for words.

"Your big brother has been trekking around London looking for you!" Ed said encouragingly. His smile grew. "He has done some unbelievable stuff! He's taken on grown-ups, defeated cannibals and survived a sickos nest all because he promised your mum he would look after you."

"Sam." She whispered. She had been trying to forget him because it was too painful to think about.

"Sam." She said louder. And then it clicked. She practically started jumping around. "Sam's alive!" She turned to Malik, "Sam's alive! My big brother's alive!"

Malik just laughed at her delight. Ella ran over to Ed and grabbed him around the neck, holding him in a death grip.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." Ella mumbled into his shoulder. Ed just laughed. He was so happy! His search was over! He had kept his promise to Sam and found Ella and now he could take her home and his friend was alive and the world seemed right!

**Sorry for the lame ending. I just felt that I wanted this story. What do you think?**


End file.
